Talk Nerdy To Me
by West Coast Sailor
Summary: Being a nerd sucks. But it's great when a hot girl you love says the four magic words. "Talk nerdy to me"
1. Talk nerdy, honey!

_Talk Nerdy to Me!_

_In This Case; Sasuke Is A Nerd And Sakura Is A Popular Beauty._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke's Pov<em>

Hi there, my name is Sasuke uchiha. I'm really smart and the ONLY grade I got that was below an A was in gym (because they broke my glasses). I'm not very popular and kids tend to bully me, but somehow I haven't killed myself. Well the main reason suicide is not in my life options are because of Sakura Haruno. I'm in love with her, but she wants nothing to do with me. Right now were in math class, the one class I sit right next to her in, she usually just stares at the bored or draws. I take that time to just look at her.

"Hey you" I jumped feeling Sakura touch my arm. "Got a pencil?"

"Y-yes" I said giving her my pencil. She nodded and turned back to her set

"**LIFE IS GOOD!" my inner bad sasuke shouted.**

"_She just asked for a pencil dip-Wang" my inner good spoke._

"Yeah but she asked me" I said sighing.

"**Yeahhhh! My Boy Getting SOME HEAD!"**

"_If you don't shut up ill bang you out of this head."_

"**Shutting up"**

* * *

><p>After class it was lunch. I said I sat 10 feet and 3.9 inches away from her table. I usually sat alone at lunch. Really who would want to sit with a nerd? Then that's when she came to my table and sat next to ME!<p>

"Hey Itachi?" Sakura raised a brow

"No Sasuke" I replied twitching a bit

"**FAIL"**

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner in science." She asked, putting her head in her hand.

"Sure!" I said jumping a bit.

"Awesome Toast! I'll see you later the."She said standing up and waving goodbye.

I sunk in my set and put a hand on my heart.

"**YOU ARE GONNA GET L-"**

"_You do know she is using you, right?"_

"**Party pooper just let my boy get som-"**

"How so?"

"_HELLO! She just wants a good grade in science!"_

"Ill give her a good grade in everything, I love her" I sighed I was in deep over my head.

"**" –**_frying pan!-._

"_Enough!"_

* * *

><p><em>~Science Class~<em>

Finally! It was my new favorite class! Sakura was now sitting 4.7 inches away from me! EEEEPPP! Man her arm was rubbed up against mine and everything! I was in heaven

"**EVERY GIRL WILL BOW!"**

"OK so could you tell me what exactly we should do?" she leaned in towards me.

"W-well w-were doing A chemical r-reaction!" I barely got that out.

"Ok well what do we mix?"

"Mix what's in the beaker and then pour what's next to you in after it."

"OH can you show me? I don't think I can do it." She said making her fingers walk up my arm.

"O-o-ok" I gulped.

"**Hot"**

"_Using you!"_

"**WHOO OHH WHOO OHH! SOMEONE CALL THE LAMEALANCE! THERE'S A LAMEIAC ON THE LOSE! LAME!"**

I began to pour chemicals in a beaker. She was carefully watching me, making me blush a million times over and have a mini heart attack in my mind.

*COUGH COUGH* NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh well I'll talk to you later then…Sasuke?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, of course! And that is my name."

"She knows my name!"

* * *

><p><em>~Time Skip! End Of Math Class The Next Day~<em>

I was getting my stuff packed when I ran into someone. I fell on the ground trying to find my glasses.

"My glasses, my glasses!" I sounded like Velma, but those glasses came out of my allowance.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Sakura said while picking up my glasses.

"I-its fine" I blushed

"Here you go" she said putting my glasses on my face. I blushed, she blushed and I giggled.

"You know, you look sexy without glasses." She smirked. My heart stopped.

"Oh really?" I said getting closer to her. I swear Right then and there, all of those tips and hints from the inner bad me came in play. I pinned her to a desk and started kissing her, she broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Talk nerdy to me!" she smirked.

"**THAT'S MY BOY! YEAH YEAH YEAH HE IS THE MASTER!"**

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! STOP KISSING HER! NO NO I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS! NO BOY PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON RIGHT NOW! !"_

"A squared + B squared= C squared" I smirked bringing my lips down to her as she giggled uncontrollably.

"DREAMS DO COME TRUE!  
>NERDS CAN HAVE SEXY GIRLFRIENDS!"<p>

"_Who ever said she was your girlfriend?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I Rewrote This Because it Was LAME! <strong>

**Anyways, Hope You Enjoyed The Idea That Came From My Notebook Cover.**

**You don't have to review! Oh ok yes you do!**


	2. Talk Nerdy To Me 2?

Hey everyone! How are you?

Well guess what? I've been getting a lot of reviews and PM's saying I should add more chapters. Soooo

**I'm thinking of making this into an actual story with actual chapters!**

Though I was younger when I wrote this, I still have the story plot in mind.

So if **you want **this to become an **actual story **

**LEAVE FEEDBACK!**

Thank you so much :)

-Marina's Electra Heart (AKA Sakura Kimiko)


	3. I'm sorry I'm a lazy And busy Sophomore

*Sweats*

I'll do it eventually


End file.
